Mistletoe
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Traditional holiday fic for the shark and pilot fish.


**Title**: Mistletoe  
**Pairing**: Rin/Nitori  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: No  
**A/N**: But of course I write RinTori for Lavi

**Mistletoe**

Rin was finally starting to drift off, his body was getting heavier, it felt like he was sinking right into the bed itself. It'd been a hard day of dual workouts, first with dryland, then with a full pool regime of sets at short intervals. On top of that, Rin had had to put in some time treading water in the diving well while weighted down because he _might_ have been an ass one too many times during practice. He'd had a huge meal afterward, showered, though nothing could rid him even one iota of the stench of chlorine that clung to him, and collapsed into bed promptly after changing into his sleeping clothes. He was sore and ready for sleep, _but_... up above there was a squeak.

Then another.

A pause – _squeak_.

"God, go to sleep already," Rin whined, rolling over onto his side and moodily throwing an arm over his eyes.

"But, senpai!" There was a squeaking, creaking combination and Rin peeked an eye out over his arm to find Nitori's upside down head staring down at him. "I'm not tired!"

"You damn well should be!" Rin snapped, attempting to kick the bottom of Nitori's bed.

They both watched his leg raise two inches off the bed, shake, and flop back down with a useless jiggle.

"That was..."

"Shut up! I'm exhausted and can't sleep and you're – ah... what _are _you doing up there?"

Nitori's head tilts, hair swaying. "Rolling, I can't get comfortable."

"Well, stop that! Or I'll come up there and make you stop!"

"Or... I could come down there and... stop rolling."

Rin's face scrunched up, but he just rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you do as long as you're quiet!"

"Okay."

That was such a simple answer, innocent, and then Nitori was rustling and jumping down from the top bunk. Rin squawked as Nitori crawled over his body to the wall, but he couldn't push or shove, that would require too much effort. He let Nitori settle down and closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep. It wasn't the first time Nitori had fallen asleep in his bed a few times before, so it wasn't too weird to have the smaller body pressed up against his side.

"Senpai?"

Rin groaned, he was going to kill him. "What?"

"There's something above us."

"Yeah, your bed."

A little laugh, a goddamn giggle. "No, not that."

"The ceiling, then."

"Nope! Lower, try again!"

Rin's eyes opened because what the actual fuck – oh. Above them, pinned to the bottom of Nitori's bed, was a sprig of mistletoe that most definitely hadn't been there a few minutes ago.

"How did you..."

Nitori rolled, easily placing himself astride Rin's hips with a smile that looked far too sweet. "See that? I was practicing that up there."

"You were practicing... rolling on top of me?"

The little bastard didn't look the slightest bit ashamed. "Yup! Now, there's rules to mistletoe, you need to pay up, senpai."

Slowly, completely dumbstruck, Rin pushed himself up onto his elbows and he didn't need to go any farther than that because Nitori had leaned forward, hands on Rin's shoulders, and kissed him. Mistletoe kisses were usually chaste, so that was what Rin was expecting. That was not, however, what he got. Nitori's tongue slid across the seam of his lips and he was so surprised he gasped, which was the only thing it took for that tongue to slide right into his mouth. It was inexperienced, but bold and Rin found himself taking over in controlling and guiding the kiss. His tongue curved against Nitori's and a loud moan was let out into Rin's mouth, making his brows furrow. Raising an arm, he wrapped it around Nitori's waist and was shameless enough to let his fingers dip just passed the hem of the other's pajama bottoms.

That was when he jerked and pulled back, utterly flabbergasted and gaping. "Are – you're wearing _lace_?"

Nitori flushed and smiled. "Happy holidays?"

Rin didn't need to respond, he couldn't, they were already kissing again.

**THE END**


End file.
